Beauty and the Beast
by Silence is Silver
Summary: Sequel to A New Bella! What happens when Bella's alter ego comes back. This is the story of the beast inside the beauty.
1. beast

Okay I just got back from Christmas holiday. This is the prologue for the Sequel to A New Bella

Have you ever heard the saying 'Beauty is only skin deep'? Then you know it means don't judge people on looks. You never know what they are thinking or feeling. For example just because someone looks happy, doesn't mean they are.

Our skin is our mask. We hide our emotions, our true selves. We all know that not everything is good and pure.

Do you think we could hide our true selves from ourselves?

Everyone has done something they are not proud of.

They say we have a choice in whom we become. What if we don't?

The beast in us is our past, anger, and pain. It causes us to lash out and regret.

This is the story of the beast inside the beauty.

**I know it's short but I will update longer chapters soon. **


	2. first day

I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I was having a sort of writing block on how to start this story. Anyway let's get on with the story.

Bella's POV

There was a burning desire in me to kill all those around me, a thirst that was almost undeniable. It had been a month since the final battle, and the Denali coven went back to there peaceful life. The Vampiress and the Cullens lived together in a huge mansion, with 12 rooms in it. I was still the leader and kind of like the queen of vampires. Today was the first day of a new school. Edward talked me into it. I thought it was going to look weird 8 vampires going to school at once. Reese was going along to go with me, the rest of the Vampiress were going to stay home or get a job. Ben, Reese's boyfriend, was also going to be with Reese. He didn't want her to be around single guys.

"Bella, get down here!! Its time to go, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day," Alice yelled. I went to my closet to get something to wear when someone grabbed me from behind. I recognized that smell.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello my dear sweet Bella. Are you getting ready for school?" he said in a baby voice.

I sighed. He started to kiss my neck and his lips moved up to my jaw. Edward and I had a very physical relationship, if you catch my drift.

"As much as I want to, we have to get ready for school," Edward looked disappointed. To tell you the truth I was still as cold as ice. But I did my best to be nice to everyone, besides they were my family after all. I picked a black top with silver strips on the side, and it matched the silver streaks in my hair. I also wore a silver skirt and boots that went up to just below my knee. My hair cascaded down my back like a waterfall.

Alice, Reese, and the others were waiting in the living room.

"Finally!! Ooh Nice outfit choice, Bella," Alice said. She chose blue jeans and a red halter-top with sneakers. It looked like something I would wear if I were still human.

"Uhh, you too."

"Hey Bella, you ready to face the teachers. I can't wait until they meet us," Reese said. We had planned on tormenting the teachers. It was our nature.

I nodded. It had been a while since I had some tormenting fun.

Reese, Edward, Ben, and I went in my black Porsche. Te rest went in Rosalie's car.

With my driving, we got there in record time. The school was quaint and little, but it was a small town. (I don't feel like finding a name from this town).

The buildings were faded red and the bricks had moss growing on the brick. Students laughed and talked about their pathetic existence and prattled on about their boyfriends, school, and other unimportant things.

They had no idea that I could kill them with a glance. I smiled a predatory smile. I would not kill them, not yet at least. The thought struck me before I could expel it. I haven't thought anything that predatory since I wanted to get revenge on Edward. We parked near a building that had OFFICE on the side of it. As we got out of the students froze at our beauty. The girls in the lead and the boys following behind us, everyone had lust filled eyes. (The students)

"At this rate we are going to have to beat them off with a stick," Alice commented. We rolled our eyes in unison.

"By the way, if any of you guys so much as look at another girl, we will make sure you can never look at another girl again," I said though I knew that they would never do anything like that.

The boys looked worried though. We started to laugh.

"You talk too seriously, anyone would think you meant it," Rosalie commented. This brought a whole new wave of laughter. The boy students looked like we were angels and the girls looked like they couldn't wait until the got their claws into our boyfriends.

The office was small and stuffy, and barely all of us fit in it. The person at the front desk was a man, and he was looking at us with interest. He looked about in his fifties, with gray hair and brown eyes.

"We are the new students, the Cullens, the Swans, and the Hales," I tried to get his attention away from our looks. The last thing we needed was some perverted man asking the girls and me out. Reese and I were taking the last name Swan and Ben took the last name Cullen.

"Oh yes," his voice was deep and cracking. He pulled out 8 schedules.

I had English first, as did Jasper and Reese. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had trigonometry. Edward and Ben had P.E. We were all posing as juniors.

"I'm going to try to get our schedules changed," Edward said. I grabbed his hands and shook my head.

"But we only have 3 classes together," he whined.

"Shut up whining and get to class," I scolded. I walked with Jasper and Reese to our English class. We were about 5 minutes late, but since when did I care.

"Thank you for joining us. Students we have new students with us today."

"Well that's obvious," I whispered but everyone heard me. Reese and Jasper snorted.

"Excuse me. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

"No," I said and we walked to the back of the class where there were 3 empty seats. The teacher and the students looked shocked. I just rolled my eyes.

"You were saying," Reese motioned for the teacher to continue. The teacher started to ramble about something I had already learned when I studied at the Volturi. Jasper and Reese looked bored too.

I linked our minds so that we could talk.

_This is so boring!! I would rather be with Ben or out hunting. (Reese)_

"_You don't like our company. (Jasper) he said it teasingly. _

"_I think she has a bit on her mind and I think it has to do with Ben and a locked door. (Me)_

_Like you aren't thinking about that with Edward and Jasper isn't thinking about Alice (Reese)_

"Miss Swan are you paying attention," I broke the connection to see that the whole class was staring at us. The teacher looked annoyed.

"Not really. Sorry," I wasn't sorry. The bell rang and we got up gracefully to leave. Edward, Ben, and the rest of the Cullens were standing outside the door. Alice ran to Jasper's arms, and Reese ran into Ben's arms. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Guys were glaring at him as they passed back.

"I didn't like what they were thinking," Edward growled.

"Just ignore it like I do and you'll be fine. Now I have to go to Biology. Does it brig back memories," Edward smiled.

"I have English," Edward said with a growl.

"Don't worry Alice and I have Biology too. We will protect her." I snorted.

"It'd be more like protecting them from me," I retorted.

"Yeah you're probably right."

I kissed Edward goodbye and we headed toward Biology.

"I had a guy ask me out. I am so lucky that Jasper wasn't there," Alice said.

"I'll protect you gals from the evil men that aren't your boyfriends," Emmett said.

"Right."

We sat in the back as always. The teacher didn't ask for them to introduce themselves.

"Um hello," I looked up to see a boy that looked a lot like Mike.

"Hi. What do you want," I said rather rudely. Alice poked me in the ribs.

"Um I was wondering would you like to eat lunch with me," he looked so nervous.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. But Emmett is free," Alice started to laugh and Emmett scowled at me.

The boy walked away looking discouraged.

"You really shouldn't do that to them," Alice scolded.

"I can't help it. It's in my nature," I replied.

The classes passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

We sat at the back table. No one was sitting around us. Alice, Reese, Rosalie, and I all sat on our boyfriends' laps.

I was thinking about the month before. I thought about what it meant to be a Vampiress. It meant freedom to me.

I still went on missions, but I hadn't had anything to do in a while.

"There is a girl coming over here and she has a 'I'm hungry for a man look,' Alice said.

A platinum blonde with blue eyes walked up behind us.

"Hi, I'm Tina and I'm on the welcoming committee. I would just like to welcome you here and hope you find anything you need. Anything," she looked at Edward as she said this. She was hitting on my boyfriend. Couldn't she see that I was sitting on his lap?

I clear my throat.

"Hello. We don't need to be welcomed. We have everything we need right here," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Are you sure," she put her hand on Edward's shoulder. I clenched my hand into a fist.

I was about to rise when Jasper shook his head and sent a wave of calm.

"Listen Bimbo, leave my boyfriend alone and go join your damn friends," I snarled. She looked taken aback.

"Fine." she made her back to her friends.

_I will get him, she thought._

I rolled my eyes. She was naive and stupid. I could rip her to shreds.

"Bella, I know that look. You can't hurt her. Well at least not now," Reese said.

I had the last 3 classes with Edward. They went by smoothly.

We got home and wrestled. No one wanted to wrestle me. I pouted.

I realized that I was hungry. It was time to go hunting.

**Okay this chapter is boring but there will be much more interesting chapters coming up. This chapter is the beginning to Bella's alter ego coming back. Well read and review!!! **


	3. WEREWOLF

Okay just to be clear: Bella is only being nice for now. She is the same Bella that she was in 'A New Bella' but she is nice to her family. FOR RIGHT NOW! Mwhahahaha

**On with the chapter.**

Bella's POV

I had to go hunting now. Reese, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went with me. I told them that we should split up and find our food.

Edward was reluctant to leave me but I told him to go. Did he think I could not take care of myself? Sometimes he annoyed me. I hate being overprotected.

I smelled a mountain lion about 30 kilometers south of here. With that my senses kicked in, and I ran to wear the smell was coming from. A mountain lion was crouched in the bushes and I could tell that he was looking for prey. He had no idea that soon he would become the hunted. I remember the year that I turned bad, well worse than I already am, my logic was that there are two types of people, the hunters and the hunted. I crouched and pounced on the lion. He put up a good fight, but I snapped his neck. He was delicious. His blood ran down my throat and warmed my insides. But then I smelled something better than your average animal. It smelled sweet and tempting. It was…a human. I could go for something else to eat.

The human was about 10 minutes from here. I could tell that he was hunting, because of what he was wearing.

I stepped out of the trees loudly on purpose. When a twig snapped he quickly turned around, gun raised thinking I was a deer.

"Are you shoot me," I said in an alluring voice. He wasn't that bad looking. He had ice blue eyes, and brown hair, and he was a little taller than I was. He looked me up and down, liking what he saw.

"What are you doing in the woods, pretty lady." I almost laughed.

"This is where I go to be alone," I replied.

"Would you like some company?" he asked in what he thought was seductive.

"Maybe."

He walked over to me and pulled me close to him. Disgusting thoughts tainted his mind.

I ran my hand around his neck and tightened my grasp making it hard for him to breathe, and he dropped his gun. I then lifted him in the air by his neck up and looked him in the eye. I saw only fear and disbelief that a girl could be so strong.

"You know you shouldn't trust people you just met. It's going to come back and bite you, literally," I smile at him.

I dropped him to the ground and twisted his hands. It still amazed me that humans could be so fragile.

"I'm going to leave you a reminder to never make this kind of mistake again." I grabbed his index finger and broke it. He cried out in pain. I was enjoying this too much. I couldn't let the monster take control of me.

I let him go.

"Run home to your mother and fix you hand," he ran like a ghost was after him.

"Bloodsucker," I heard a whisper from behind me. I whipped around to see a werewolf in human form. He smelled like garbage on a wet day to me. The werewolf looked a lot like Jacob only he was shorter.

"Well, well if it isn't a fur ball. What brings you to this part of the woods? I would have expected you to be chasing your own ass or licking yourself," the werewolf looked angry that I am mocking him.

"I would have expected you to be drinking people dry," he replied.

"Lame comeback. But what would I expect from a dog like you.

All you guys know how to do is bark and scratch the fleas from your dirty fur," I said.

"You bitch!"

"That's what I have been told." He jumped at me then changing. I just smile and moved out of the way. How their species has survived all these years is beyond me!!

Werewolves had a quick temper and couldn't control it. It was going to get them killed.

It lunged again, and again I just moved out of the way. The werewolf got frustrated which made him reckless.

He swiped and clawed at me. It was kind of funny. He thought he could beat me.

I chuckled.

I used my powers to stop him. I made tree roots tangle themselves around him where he couldn't move.

"Well, well, well looks like you're in a dilemma. You should know better than to attack a vampire by yourself, especially a vampire like me. Doesn't it take like 5 werewolves to take down one vampire? Well it looks like this mistake will cost you your life," I taunted.

He transformed back into a human. There was fear behind his eyes and as much as he tried to hide it, I noticed.

"I am the leader of my back and if you kill me then my pack will kill your family," he threatened.

I transformed my face and he looked at me with surprise.

"I don't think that is going to be a problem," I bit down into his neck. This was better than an animal any day. I could hear his heart beat slowing and soon it had faded away entirely. I transformed my face back to normal. The only problem with werewolf blood is it makes you very temperamental for a while. It passes some of the traits to you. I made the roots unravel themselves and he fell to the floor dead.

I just stared and his lifeless body with a weird sense of pleasure. I hadn't killed anything since the battle. If there was someone that needed to be changed, I just ordered it. Being queen of vampires had its perks.

"Bella!" Edward shouting forced me out of the trance I was in.

I picked up his body and headed that way. They were all together looking worried.

"Bella!!" Reese yelled as she noticed me. "There are werewolves near here."

I threw the body in the middle of them. They all looked at me in shock.

"He tried to attack me so I taught him a lesson he didn't live through. The lesson was to never attack a vampire," I explained.

"You drank from him," Jasper stated.

"So? What is your point? I was hungry; I couldn't let that blood go to waste. Besides, have you ever tried werewolf blood? It gives you an edge," I said.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that drinking the blood of a werewolf is dangerous. Their blood can make you act uncontrollably for a while," Reese scolded.

"Don't worry about me. We have a serious problem though. He was the leader."

"You killed the leader!! Nice!" Reese laughed.

I just rolled my eyes.

"They will be coming after our asses," Emmett commented though he didn't look scared, he looked excited. I smiled.

"Are you okay," Edward asked. It was good that he was concerned but I could take care of myself.

"I can take care of myself," I said.

"I know but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't concerned?" he said smiling.

He loved to point out that he was my boyfriend. I would have thought that he would have gotten over the fact that I am.

"Bury him and meet me at the house," I ordered. They nodded and set to work.

Everyone in the Vampiress was in the living room.

"Listen guys I want you to lay low at the Denali coven for a while, okay. I will call if I need you, now go pack," they didn't question me. They knew I had my reasons.

The others walked in from burying the werewolf.

Carlisle and Esme walked in the living room along with Alice, Rosalie, and Ben.

"What happened?" Alice asked. Wasn't she the one that could see the future?

"Werewolf attacked. Werewolf got the pointy end of my fangs. Werewolf dead," I explained simply.

They now looked worried. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't get why they were worried about mangy mutts. I could take care of them.

"Well we can't worry about them now. We have to get ready for school," I said.

We each went to our own bedrooms.

Edward and I went to get dressed. I picked a simple black T-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of converse.

"Do you have to wear black all the time?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I answered simply. When we got downstairs only Esme and Carlisle were there.

"Hey!! Break it up, up there. We have to go to school," the couples trudged downstairs looking sour. They were grumbling.

"Just shut up and hurry up, ya horndogs," I snapped.

"Like your not!!" Rosalie said.

"I'm not, he is," I pointed Edward, who just shrugged.

"RIGHT," Alice said smiling.

I got into my Porsche with Reese, Alice, and Rosalie. The boys rode with Edward.

"Hey guys, there is going to be a showdown today at lunch," Alice said smiling.

"About what?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, there are a bunch of guys that are going to hit on us today and the boys aren't going to like it."

"Well it will make an interesting show, seeing all those hormone driven teens get scared shitless," I said laughing, soon the others joined me.

Everyone was watching as we pulled up to school. I noticed one person in particular that was looking at Edward… the Bimbo. (As I have named her)

"Stop growling Bella. You can't kill her…yet," Reese said.

We joined up after we got out of the car. The boys put a possessive arm around our waists, seeing the look on the other boys' faces.

Reese, Jasper, and I walked to our first class. The teacher apparently decided that she didn't like me, so she picked on me.

"Miss Swan do you know what the answer to the question is?" she asked in a testy voice.

"Do you know the answer to the question?"

"Well of course I do," she answered.

"Then why the hell are you asking me," Reese and Jasper started to chock as they tried not to laugh.

"I will give you a warning but do not talk back to me again," the teacher snapped.

I didn't like to be told what to do. She turned her back to write on the board.

I got a piece of gum out of my pocket and slipped it into my mouth, grimacing at the taste.

After it was nice and sticky, I took it out of my mouth and threw it. It landed right in her hair. Jasper looked at me shocked but Reese just tried to hold back her laughter. The bell rang and we got out swiftly. I really wanted to see the look on her face when she found out but alas I couldn't.

"You are so bad," Reese said between giggles.

"You just figured that out?" she just shrugged.

I quickly gave Edward a kiss as I passed by and headed to Biology with Emmett and Alice.

"Reese told me what you did. I can't believe you Bella. It is so awesome," Emmett said as we walked into our class. I just shook my head.

Classes came and went. Soon it was time for lunch.

The boys had gone to get something, that's when the humans made their move.

We were sitting against my Porsche when 7 of them surround us.

"Can we help you?" Rosalie asked.

"We were wondering if you would like to dump those losers and come to us?" one of them said with a smirk. We looked at each other.

"No thanks," I responded.

"C'mon girl, I could show you what a real man is," the one that spoke first stroked my arm.

I looked up and waved behind them. They turned around and were facing 4 very pissed boyfriends.

"Are you coming on to our girlfriends," Jasper asked in a dangerous tone. I almost laughed at the looks on the boys' faces.

"N n n no," they stumbled out.

"If you were then we have to teach you not to mess with other people's girlfriends," Ben grinned maliciously.

"They do know that we can take care of our selves don't they?" Reese leaned over and asked.

"Let them do whatever they need to do to feel manly," the others started to grin.

"We are going to give you to the count of 3 to get out of here," Edward said.

"1…2…" he didn't make it to 3 because the boys scrambled away.

We all laughed and headed to our next class…Government for Edward and me.

The class went by slowly. I couldn't wait to get home. When the bell rang and I had turned by back for a second when I heard a voice.

"Eddy, it is so good to see you," the blonde bimbo, Tina was all over Edward. Edward was looking harassed.

Time to teach this bitch a lesson. I walked over and yanked her hair back.

"I told you to leave my boyfriend alone. You are going to have to pay the price now," I whispered in her ear.

**Cliffy!! I wrote a nice long chapter for ya'll!! I hope you like it. I'll update soon. READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	4. Joining

**Okay I know everyone has been anxious for this chapter. Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Okay I know everyone is anxious to hear why Bella and the Vampiress are different. Well this is a story that explains it. **

_Last chapter:_

_I walked over and yanked her hair back._

"_I told you to leave my boyfriend alone. You are going to have to pay the price now," I whispered to her._

_New Chapter:_

Her neck was exposed. The blood running through her veins called out to me. I could see the vein I should pierce.

"Bella, no. Don't," Edward touched my arm. I backed up but glared at her as she got up and stumbled.

"That is a warning. You come near us again," I leaned in so only she could hear me, "I'll rip your throat out." She looked at me fearfully.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I would." I punched her in the nose, not enough to kill her but enough to break it. With that I walked off with Edward following me.

"Bella! How could you do that?" Edward asked. We were in the parking lot and our family was coming to see what was going on.

"What are you talking about? I just taught her a lesson," I replied simply looking at him like he was stupid.

"Did you have to do it so violently?" he looked angry, "You could have blown everything for us."

"And what if I had. What would you do about it?" I asked. He looked stumped. The others were wondering what the hell was going on.

I explained.

"Well that's what I would have done," Rosalie, Alice, and Reese said at the same time.

Emmett and Jasper shrugged and got into the car. I got into the driving side and sped off when the girls got into the car.

"Bella, we have something to ask you and Reese when we get home," Alice said. I just nodded not caring.

When we got to the house Edward wasn't talking to me. I just rolled my eyes. He would get over it.

Alice led Reese and I to the library, Rosalie followed.

I sat on the couch and Reese sat on the chair by the fireplace.

"Well…" I motioned for them to start.

"We know that you don't like to talk about the Vampiress's abnormalities but we would like to…" Rosalie began. She looked at Alice to continue.

"We want to become part of the Vampiress," Alice finished in a rush. I snapped my head up and looked at them. Reese had done the same. She looked close to laughing.

"You want to join the Vampiress," I said slowly.

"Yes," they both said.

"You couldn't even change a human. What makes you think that you could kill and change humans for a living?" Reese asked.

"Well, we want to fight and protect our race," Rosalie explained.

"You know that if you do this then there is NO going back. You have to put the Vampiress above all others." They nodded. But I knew they thought it would never come to that.

"Okay I'll let you in on the secret. Are you sure you want to join," I asked my eyes glinting.

"We're sure."

"Okay. Reese and the others of the Vampiress didn't start out different. I made them different," Alice and Rosalie's eyes went wide.

"About a year after I came to the Volturi, I went on my first mission. My opponents were a vampire coven much like the Denali's, except they fed from humans. One of them made the mistake of killing a student at the local high school in front of humans. He didn't even kill the humans. I was sent to kill the humans and the vampire. The coven tried to kill me. That is when I discovered my mutation. I killed the humans and vampires with ease. This was about the time when I started the Vampiress. I discovered that I could bite a vampire and pass on the mutation to that vampire. I chose select individuals," I told my story.

Alice and Rosalie were staring at us in awe.

Alice recovered first. "How did you get this mutation?"

"I don't know but I have a theory. I think that since I was immune to mind powers when I was human, it altered my transformation."

They nodded.

I looked at Reese whose face was blank.

"Reese explain what being a Vampiress entails please," she smirked. I knew she was proud to be a Vampiress.

"Listen up girls because I won't repeat myself. To be a Vampiress you have to be ruthless and take down anyone who stands in your way. You have to have complete loyalty to the leader. That means that if she leaves you leave. If she goes bad, you go bad," she said this while examining her perfect nails.

They went wide-eyed but nodded. They were so naive to think that I would never go bad.

"Good. Now that you know all of the details you decide."

"We still want to do this," they were confident.

"Talk to your husbands. Tonight is your initiation," I said.

They left to go talk to Jasper and Emmett.

"What do you think of this?" Reese asked in amusement.

"I think they will have to learn the hard way of becoming a Vampiress. They think it is all games. They will soon find out that it's not. I don't know if they have what it takes to become a Vampiress but they will learn," I said wisely.

She nodded and smiled. Time to go see everyone's reactions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked into the living room as everyone was gathered. Alice was bouncing in excitement.

"We have come to tell you something." I knew that she was blocking her mind from Edward.

"We are going to join the Vampiress," Rosalie shouted.

"WHAT!" all the men shouted. Esme was wide-eyed.

"You can't do that. Do you know what they do?" Jasper shouted.

"You can't but it would be kind of cool," Emmett said.

"Bella how can you allow this," Edward and Carlisle shouted.

"SILENCE," I shouted.

"This is their choice. I don't see why you think being a Vampiress is that bad," I raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well…" they began.

"Well what," I smiled. "Forget it. They have decided. Their initiation is tonight."

I got up and got ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6 o'clock when we were ready.

I wasn't really doing anything but meditating.

We gathered in the living room.

"All the men, out," they started to protest but a glare from me silenced them.

"Are you ready for this?" they nodded. "It will be very painful." They nodded again looking nervous.

My eyes turned black and I looked at them. Alice was first. I lowered my head to her neck. I felt my fangs grow as I bit into her skin. My venom goes into her veins.

She lay on the ground screaming in pain. I heard a banging on the door as the boys and Esme tried to get in. Rosalie looked at Alice with wide eyes.

"Your turn," she nods slowly. I bit into her neck. She fell beside Alice screaming.

I allowed the boys to come in. They took one look at their wives and bent down beside them.

"Leave them," I said. "They must handle this on their own." I made them get out with my powers. They tried to fight but it was no use.

Jasper and Emmett looked at me disbelieving.

"It will be over in an hour."

"Can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

We walked to our room and faced each other.

"How could you let them do that?" he yelled.

"It was their choice," I replied calmly.

"And you agreed!"

"What is so wrong with being like me? HUH?" he just looked at me.

"I don't want my sisters to grow cold. You can't deny that you can be cold," he replied.

"SO! I am what I am. The world isn't all flowers and rainbows. You know that. If you don't like the way that I am then maybe we shouldn't be together," I said. He froze and looked at me in shock.

"I never said that. I don't want us to break up."

"Then don't think you are any better than me because you are all touchy feely," I said.

"I don't. I'm just scared for my sisters," he said looking down.

"Then trust me okay," he nodded looking relieved. The screaming stopped. Alice and Rosalie were finished with the transformation.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting by the door. Reese came out of her room with Ben.

I only allowed Reese to enter the room with me.

Alice and Rosalie lay there disoriented.

"How do you feel," I asked.

"Powerful," they answered. I looked at them. They looked like warriors. The difference was their hair. It had changed like mine had. They both had mahogany red streaks in their hair. (Okay I didn't mention in my last story that everyone in the Vampiress have something significant about them that shows they are from the Vampiress. Some it has to with hair others it doesn't. For example Reese has midnight purple fingernails. Sorry for adding at the last minute)

"Good. Now lets go meet your husbands." We walked out to meet a shocked family.

**Hope you liked it!! Review.**


	5. Get over it

**Okay this is when Bella starts to show her bad side. Mwhahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

We stepped out of the room where the others were waiting anxiously.

They gawked at Alice and Rosalie. I could see why. They carried themselves differently. They were just different.

"Alice?" Jasper looked at her closely.

" Yes," she said in a voice that was alluring and dangerous.

They walked up to touch their wives.

"Now I want all of you out of the house. If I catch a glimpse of your presence then I will make sure that … well let's just say it won't be good," Edward looked like he was going to protest but didn't bother because he knew how stubborn I could be.

All but Rosalie, Reese, and Alice were left. They followed me to my study.

"How does it feel girls," I said as we sat down.

"I have never felt this much power. It is amazing!" Alice said with a smile.

"Good. Now I want you to hunt. You also get to see if you have any new powers," they nodded and headed out.

After they left Reese spoke up.

"Well they didn't die. We should have told them that there was a large percentage that they could die."

"I knew they wouldn't," I said smiling. "Even if they weren't supposed to be chosen, it could work out."

"What do you mean, not supposed to be chosen?" Reese asked.

"Well I didn't choose the vampires in the Vampiress randomly. Every single one of you had something special that made me choose you."

Reese nodded.

"Their husbands didn't look happy about it," Reese commented smiling.

"They'll get over it. Men are still not ready for women that are smarter and more powerful than they are." (No offence to any boys that are reading this.)

"I heard the fight between you and Edward."

"Yeah. Who didn't? I think it scares him that I am no longer dependent on him as he is on me. I love him. But it isn't the same kind of love my human side had with him. I could survive without him. It would hurt but I could. I just think he wants to see me as the old Bella and no longer as the dark Bella. I know that if he could have that Bella back he would. Reese, is it wrong to love who I am, to love what I am?" I looked at her.

"NO! We embrace what we are. We don't sit around and feel sorry for ourselves." Reese said. "You taught us that."

"You're right. C'mon everyone is back."

They walked downstairs to find everyone there.

"Well what do you think? Have you found any of your powers yet?" I asked Alice and Rosalie.

"We haven't found any knew power," Rosalie said disappointed.

"Don't worry. Reese didn't have a power until she became a Vampiress. All of the vampires in the Vampiress have had at least one power added. Reese can throw fire and ice," I comforted. They started to smile.

"Um Bella we were wondering," Emmett began.

"You can't become a Vampiress. It doesn't work on men, hence the name. The last guy I tried it on died during the transformation," I replied lazily.

"They could have been killed," growled Jasper.

"Shut it Jasper. We were not hurt," Alice growled. Jasper looked taken aback. Alice had never raised her voice to him. I smirked. They were going to have to get used to the attitude change.

"Well I'm going to go read that new vampire lore book," I headed upstairs and everyone went to their rooms.

Reese's POV

I sat in my room listening to music. It was rock and I just let the noise take me away.

I heard a knock on my door.

"What?" I yelled. Edward stepped in.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"To talk. I want to talk about Bella," I lifted an eyebrow.

"What about Bella?"

"I want you to tell me why she is so dark and dangerous." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Why did we have to go through this again?

"I thought we discussed this."

"Not really." I sighed.

"Well, you should know that Bella is not evil, if that is what you are implying. But she is not good either," he gave me a questioning look.

"As I said she is not good or evil, she just is," I summed up.

"She just is?"

"She's both. She's like nature. It not evil but it's not always good either," I explained.

"I get this felling that if she wanted to she could just leave." He looked down as he said this.

"Because she could," I replied bluntly. He looked up shocked.

"What do you want me to say? I know you would rather have the old Bella back. Would you expect her to stick around for someone who doesn't want her true self? Whether you like it or not Bella is different than the Bella you knew. So stop being such a little bitch and get over it. Because the faster you do the better it's going to be. Look Bella is my sister and I understand that you love her. But you have to accept who she is now," I said turning the music back up. He took that as his cue to leave. I rolled my eyes and went back to listening music.

Bella's POV

The vampire lore book was ridiculous. They never get anything right, which was a good thing.

I felt something changing inside me. It was as if I was becoming different. If it was for the best I couldn't tell.

"It was seven so I had to get ready for school. I didn't know how those idiots talked me into going to school. I put on a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of converse.

Reese was wearing black, which was unusual. Alice and Rosalie were also wearing black. I think the Vampiress attitude was starting to set in. I smirked.

"Ready to go," I asked everyone. Edward came and stood by my side. I got in my Porsche along with the rest of the girls.

"So I take it you like being a Vampiress. We have to take you on a mission. But I warn you; it will be hard the first few months. I can't wait to see what your powers will be though," I said smiling.

"I can't either," said Alice smiling.

We arrived at the school about half an hour before school started. The blonde bimbo walked up to me with a smirk on her face. Her nose had a bandage on it.

She pushed a piece of paper at me, which I caught gracefully.

"I'm suing you for injuries and emotional."

I looked down at the paper. She was suing me for 2,000 dollars. Was that all?

"2,000 dollars?" she nodded. I got my wallet and pulled out 2,000 dollars and handed it to her. She looked at me in shock.

"If that's all then we have to go," I pushed her aside.

"Did you do the Trig homework," Reese asked.

"Nope. But I'll just make the teacher think I did," I said shrugging.

Reese scowled at me for my abilities. Shadows came over me. I looked up to find 4 girls standing in front of us.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want you to apologize to Tina for breaking her nose," the red head said.

"How about… NO," I said.

"We could make you," they looked like they were ready to fight. We started to laugh.

"You actually think you could take us. Would you like me to do to you what I did to her?" they looked at me a little scared.

"Now shoo," Rosalie said. The boys looked over as they were getting out of the car and headed over.

"What's going on?" Ben asked as they stepped beside us.

"Nothing. These bitches were leaving." They looked insulted at this but walked away just the same. They were sheep, following the popular crowd.

"We have to get to class," Edward said. A second later the bell rang. We got up and walked to our classes. I kissed Edward on the cheek before going to class.

The classes passed quickly. Soon the day was over. (I know I just skipped the day but nothing happens during the day)

We drove home and everyone went there separate ways. Edward had to talk to Carlisle about something and I wanted to go on a walk.

As I walked I heard a twig snap. I whipped around to see a deer and decided to not let it go to waste and attacked. I was in the middle of drinking I heard a gasp. I turned to see Tina staring at me, eyes wide. She turned and ran, but I was too quick for her. As soon as I grabbed her I twisted her neck. I heard a crack and dropped her. She was dead.

I looked down at her body, eyes blue.

What do you think? I know it's short and a cliffy but the chapters will get longer. Review. 


	6. Mission

**Okay here is the long awaited chapter! You get to find out Rosalie's powers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

I looked down at her. Her eyes were open, staring at me. I had a weird sense of satisfaction.

"night night," I whispered. I was going to have to bury the body so that no one would find it. She was going to be reported missing soon. All I knew was that I was back. Isabella was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I had done the duty of burying the little girl, I went home. I didn't want them to know about anything yet. Reese was sitting on the couch looking anxious.

"What is it, Reese?"

"We have a mission to go on. I think we should take the new recruits with us," she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But what is it?"

"I think it's somewhere near here. But we have a problem because a vampire ate a human in front of a whole school. Well he's going to anyway. Alice saw it."

I nodded.

"Alice, Rosalie! Come down hear please." I said in a clear voice. They were down in a second. As were the rest of the family. Damn they were nosy.

"Um do you guys have to be here?" Ben sat near Reese, who to tell the truth looked annoyed. Maybe they were having a fight.

"Well if it has to do with our family then yes we do," Carlisle said.

"Well if you must know, Alice and Rosalie are about to go on their first mission." Rosalie and Alice started to smile.

"What is our first mission?"

"You get to kill a vampire. I know that you will not fail me and you might find out your powers." I said.

"Wait a second. I'm not letting you go anywhere that could be dangerous," Emmett said looking at Rosalie and Alice.

"Are you telling me what to do, Emmett?" Rosalie said in a dangerous voice. Uh oh. I knew how a Vampiress could be when told what to do.

"Or are you saying that we can't take care of ourselves?" Alice asked, her eyes almost glowing. This was going to get interesting.

"No we're not saying that. We are just saying that we worry about you. We don't want to get hurt," Esme said smelling trouble.

"Fine. But we are still going," Rosalie said.

Emmett was going to protest but I shot him a glare that could melt steel.

"We will leave right now," I said.

They nodded.

"Maybe on this trip I will teach you how to pull back your venom so you don't infect anybody," I said smiling.

"Could you teach us how to do that?" Emmett asked.

"I'll think about it." They scowled at me. Even I am sometimes surprised at my meanness.

" I guess we will stay here and wait for you," Edward said. As I was getting ready he looked over at me and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just beautiful." I grinned and rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm sure there are some things that you are sorry for too," he not so subtly hinted that wanted me to apologize too.

"Hmmm… No," I said and walked out. I was mean and it made me all warm and fuzzy.

"C'mon Reese We have to get going." Ben and Reese came down. Both of them looked as if they were really mad.

"Alice, I want you to drive today," she nodded and headed out followed by Jasper.

I headed out to the car and got in the passengers seat. Rosalie and Reese got in back. We waved at them. I could smell the guilt in the air. They were up to something.

"We are going to head east. About 30 miles from here there is a school. I think it's going to happen about noon," Alice informed us. I nodded.

We got there in 30 minutes. It was a quaint town with a gas station, a grocery store, and houses. The school was in the middle of the town. As we drove up people were out front socializing for lunch. We stepped out of the car and all eyes were on us.

"Do you know where he is," I asked Alice.

"He will be here in about 10 minutes."

Right on time. A man about 17 stepped out of a convertible. He was pale with burgundy eyes and blonde hair.

"Rosalie… Go!"

"Do what?!" Reese and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Seduce him. What did you think I wanted you to do, stare at him?"

Rosalie nodded and went over to him. The vampire was leaning against the hood of his car, waiting for the right time and person.

"Hi. I saw you sitting here all alone and I wondered if you wanted some company," she batted her eyebrows and looked at him innocently.

"Sure," he was distracted. She started whispering in his ear.

He nodded. I read his mind, and he thought it could wait a little while.

"Follow me," I whispered to Reese and Alice. We followed them into the woods that were right by the school. The vampire's hands were on Rosalie's ass and roaming everywhere but he had yet to kiss her. (Hint! see if you can guess her power)

"What's your name?" Rosalie asked seductively.

"Alex," he replied.

"Hello Alex," I stepped out of the shadows.

"Queen Isabella," he glanced at Reese and Alice nervously.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with it? Hmmm?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully. He knew there was no use lying to me.

"Why were you going to do this," I asked evenly.

"Humans need to be destroyed. They run this earth like a plague," he spat out.

"You have tried to destroy everything that we have tried to create," I thundered. Reese winced. I kicked him back against a tree. The heel of my boot trapped his neck.

"For that I will not spare your life."

"No please. Don't." I held no sympathy.

"Rosalie kill him." She nods and smiles at him. Giving him a kiss to tease him, reminding him of his mistake. He started to jerk and scream.

"What the hell did you do," Alice asked her. Alex fell limp.

I went over to him and checked to see what happened.

"He's dead. Looks like we found your power Rosalie." She beams. "It's a very deadly gift at that. Alice, burn him," with that Reese and I left to go to the car.

"Her gift is very deadly. It will work out for us," I nod at Reese's statement.

Alice and Rosalie came to the car shortly afterwards.

"Is it done?

"Yes."

"Good. Now I'm going to get rid of the car after the bell rings and everyone leaves. That should be about…. Now." The bell rang and the teens started to go to classes.

The car was easy to get into. He had no alarms and he didn't even lock the door. I dropped it off in a dump.

On the way home everything was silent.

Edward's POV

"We have to do something. I can't have my wife like that," Jasper said almost losing his cool.

"Edward, Rosalie already scared the shit out of me when she wasn't a Vampiress. I don't want her to be 10 times as powerful. Do you know what she could do to me if I did something wrong? Oh and don't get me started on what her power might be," Emmett yelled at me.

"We have to do something," Carlisle said.

"What would you have me do? You heard Bella. There is no going back and it was there choice," I defended my girlfriend.

I heard the car pull up.

"Their here."

Bella's POV

Rosalie was practically bouncing in her seat. This wasn't like her. She must be really excited about her power.

"Rosalie calm down."

We got out of the car and were engulfed in hugs by our boyfriends/husbands.

"So are you alright," Esme asked.

"Uh yeah," I looked at her like she was crazy, "Rosalie found her gift." Alice looked a little jealous.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Poison lips," she said smiling.

"Oh shit," I heard him mutter. I gave him a warning glance.

"Poison lips," Edward repeated slowly.

"Yes. Do you have a hearing problem?" I snapped. He looked taken aback and hurt.

"Listen, I have got to go. I want to be alone for a while," I said. They nodded looking preoccupied with Rosalie.

I ran as fast as I could. There was one place that I needed to go.

The place reeked of wolf. I knew they were here, and there was a meeting going on.

"We have to get back at the bloodsuckers that did this. That bitch may be the queen but no one kills one of ours."

"I agree."

"Listen to me! This vampire was not named their queen for nothing. She will kill us all," a voice of reason rang out.

"We can get her if we team together," someone argued.

"Do you think her coven will allow this? Plus we cannot risk the number loss."

"I couldn't agree more," I purred as I stepped into the house.

Some of the wolfs started to shake with anger. I could tell that they were about to change.

"Calm yourself dog," I looked at what would be the leader.

"I have a proposition to you."

"We have no business with vampires," the leader said.

"Well listen to this. I want you to join me, be under my command," I said. They actually started to laugh at me.

"And why would we do that."

"Well I can offer you protection and money. I know you need it. Plus I won't do anything to hurt you."

"We don't need your money and you can't hurt us," one of them snarled.

Now I started to laugh.

"Vampires are multiplying and do you really think they will want dogs in this world. You will be eliminated, as will the children who get the gene. I'm queen and I can make sure that doesn't happen," I said in a persuasive voice.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." With that I left.

I had them on my side. I knew it. Now it was time to feed.

I went toward town to find my prey. A man about 30 came out of store. He was pretty good looking.

"Hi," I said from behind him. He jumped.

"Oh I didn't see you there," he smiled at me.

"So what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Aaron," he replied, "How old are you?"

"18." He smiled at this.

"You wanna go out?"

"No I wanna stay in," I said seductively. I grabbed his hand and led him to an ally that was beside the store.

He started to kiss my neck and shoulders. I could feel my fangs grow.

"Hey Aaron, close your eyes," he did. I bit down into his neck.

"Ahhh. What are you doing," he struggled against me with no success. I could feel his limbs going weak and draining.

"Sleep tight Aaron." I let him fall to the ground. His blood was good.

"Freeze!"

**Another Cliffy! Hehehehehe. Well I know this chapter was a little rushed but I wanted to get it done. Read and Review. Did you think this chapter was boring?**


	7. Not Hungry

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I was busy so on with the story….**

Previously…

"Freeze." (I'm not going to write the whole scene. You want to know what happened then look)

Now…

Bella's POV

I looked up at the cop, who had his weapon drawn. He was pointing it at me with fear. I knew he was wondering what I was.

"You going to shoot me, officer? That's not nice," I teased.

"Put the man down and step away with your hands up," the cop said.

"Fine." I twisted the man's neck to make sure he was dead. Putting up my hands, I smirked.

"Now you are under arrest."

"Hmm… I think not," I said advancing. He raised his gun like it would hurt me.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" But I still walked forward. The first shot rang through the air. It bounced off my skin. His eyes widened.

"Guess that's not working for you. Got a back up plan?" I said raising an eyebrow. The cop fired off a couple of more rounds. Nothing penetrated my skin. I was up close now; close enough to touch. I lifted him up by the neck.

"What are you?"

"I'm complicated." (I love that line! I do not own League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)

I twisted his neck and left him dead on the ground. Someone would find them soon enough. Since there were no fingerprints, there would be no suspects.

No one's POV…

Bella headed off toward the woods after her kill. She was full from the blood and smiling from the kill. Soon she would be ruler. It sounded like the Volturi's plan but it was different. She wanted to bring peace with the humans, werewolves, and vampires. This silly rivalry was getting old.

As she was walking to the house, Bella felt someone tackle her to the ground. Bella used her powers to push it away and against a tree. It was… a werewolf.

"What is it you want? Speak quickly for I won't spare your life for long," She hissed. The werewolf shifted back to human form. He was about 6'4 with shoulder length black hair. He looked a lot like Jacob.

"I'm a messenger for the pack. They want to set up a meeting with you."

"Fine. Tomorrow at 5. Why did you tackle me? It was not a wise thing to do!"

"I thought it would get your attention. I don't agree with the pack's decision. We should not be socializing with bloodsuckers," He spat.

"What is your name?"

"Hunter." He replied. Bella moved closer to him with narrowed eyes. Hunter's eyes filled with fear.

"Don't worry. I'm not hungry," Bella chuckled, "You should watch your tongue. Or I just might rip it out. Now go." He scrambled to get away.

"Werewolves," Bella muttered shaking her head.

Nearing the house, she sensed them all in the living room.

"What are you guys gathered for?" She said walking into the living room.

"We were wondering where you were?" Edward said.

"I got hungry, and I wanted to be alone."

"You should have told someone. We were worried. There are werewolves out there," Edward said.

"You should have been worried for the werewolf then," Bella snapped, "Reese I need to talk to you."

Reese's POV

I could tell it was important. She had never looked this serious. We walked upstairs to her room.

"What is it? Something is different about you."

Something I noticed was that her eyes were blue.

"It's time to put the fight between vampire and werewolf behind us. I have made and alliance with the werewolf kind." My eyes widened. How could we be friends with werewolves?

"How? They hate us?"

"They will do anything to keep their species alive. Vampires will kill them when they get the chance. Plus they are good allies. There will be another war and some will rebel. Those must be taken care of." She said.

"What of the Cullens?" I was curious to see how she handled it.

"They either join us or they die." My eyes widened again. She was willing to do that.

"What about Rosalie and Alice. They are with us now," I asked.

"Jasper and Emmett want their wives back. I don't think they like them as they are now. But I will leave it up to then to decide."

I nodded and we went downstairs.

Bella's POV

The Cullens were waiting for us downstairs.

"Um… Bella can we talk to you… alone," Emmett asked. I followed Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle into the study.

"What. I have things to do," I said irritably.

"We want you to change Alice and Rosalie back! They are not the girls we married." Jasper said immediately.

"This is my problem?" I asked with a smirk. They couldn't handle any girl being stronger than them.

"You changed them. You have the power to take it away," Jasper said.

"I do but that doesn't mean I will."

"Stop being a bitch and give us back our wives! We don't want them to be servants to you!" Emmett yelled. That did it. NO ONE called them servants. They were not servants.

I punched Emmett into the wall.

"They are not servants! They are my daughters and my sisters! Just because they have a freedom you will never know doesn't make them servants." I was so angry I could here the lightning crack and the wind blow.

He looked up at me with fear. Edward put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and left the room. Tomorrow I was going to meet the werewolves and nothing would stop me.

Dun dun duh… 

**Well I know it's not long but the next chapter will be so I hope you liked it. It would have been longer but I have gotten no sleep at all over the last few days. R&R**


End file.
